There is an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer or a multifunction peripheral which is provided with a function of printing a cover paper separately together with a document cover and a drawing. This type of cover paper is used as a front cover positioned on a front surface of a printed matter and a back cover positioned on a back surface thereof.
However, in a case in which the number of print copies in the image forming apparatus is large, the front cover and the back cover are printed each time one printed matter is printed just to facilitate sorting of the printed matters. This type of the cover paper is generally disposed if the sorting of a plurality of the printed matters is terminated. There is also a case in which this type of cover paper is used as a so-called backing paper; however, since functions such as a duplex printing are restricted and appearance is deteriorated, it is a current situation that the effective use cannot be sufficiently utilized.